Alex Cross movie my version
by Nightfly123
Summary: My version of how the movie 'Alex Cross' should have been. After stopping a mad drug addict, Alex along with his partner John Sampson and rookie detective Joshua Rankin are having a peaceful time until a man named 'Picasso' starts killing people which Alex, John and Joshua soon start to investigate. Can they stop this mad killer or is the killer going to continue his rampage.
1. Stopping a criminal

**Hello Everyone. Here is my new story which is called Alex Cross movie my version. As it says in the summary, this is my version on how the movie should have been. I hope that you will enjoy the Story. :)**

It was a quiet sunny day in America until a gunshot was heard and a man in his forties was running away from three policeman with a gun in his hand. The three Policeman are called John Sampson, Joshua, Alex Cross.

Alex Cross is a black man, good-looking and well built and he is a famous policeman who had stopped and caught a lot of criminals during his career. His partner John Sampson is also a very good policeman who has also put criminals behind bars during his career. He also has a knack of knowing of what people are going to say by understanding their body language.

The third policeman is called Joshua Rankin, a rookie detective who is doing his first assignment. Joshua had travelled from England to help both Alex and John with the case of a madman who had killed his own brother in cold-blood. The madman is called Harold small, a drug addict with mental problems. Now Harold was running into a construction site as both Alex along with John and Joshua still continued to give chase. Like Alex Cross, Joshua also has a knack of understanding body language.

"Put your gun down and surrender!" shouted Joshua, aiming his gun which was a Beretta 92 that has a silencer attached to it, at Harold who then turned and fired but Joshua dodged the bullet and continued to run after him. Eventually Both Alex and John had then barged through a wall and tackled Harold to the ground and knocked him out with respective punches to the face.

After Stopping Harold, Alex and John along with Joshua were walking back towards their respective cars while talking about what they are going to do next since their current case was now closed.

"Am going to talk with POP- POP, do you want to come as well Josh?" asked Alex.

"Yeah sure since I have nothing better to do" said Joshua, before turning to John Sampson. "So what are you going to do now John?".

"I am going to see my wife Billie and make sure that she is ok" said John, smiling.

"Yeah, I bet she is worried sick about you" said Alex, joked heartily before he had got into his car which was a black land Rover. "We will see you later". Alex Cross then drove off to go and see POP-POP but not before waving at John as he drove off.

"Yep, see you later" said Joshua, as he got into his red Enzo Ferrari and drove off but not before also waving at John as he drove off.

That night, When they had arrived at the jail where POP-POP was serving her time behind bars and when they had finally got to talk with her face to face, they got straight to the point.

"Look POP-POP, me and Cross here know that your uncle had committed the murder and framed you for it-" said Joshua, before getting cut off by POP-POP.

"Hey I know where this is going and the answer is NO besides my uncle will find me and kill me if I tell you two the truth" said POP-POP, defiantly.

"OK but we really need to know the truth because we cannot allow the true murderer to roam free" said Alex Cross, while Joshua was reading POP-POP's body language .

"I have already told you Dr. Cross, my answer is still NO" said POP-POP, determinedly.

"You saw him do it, didn't you?" asked Joshua, after he had finished reading POP-POP body language. "You saw him kill those people and when you did, he threatened you to keep quiet and when the cops came that was when he panicked and he quickly knocked you unconscious and left one of his guns with you while he ran away with the other one".

"I am still not going to tell you the truth" said POP-POP, making it very clear that the conversation was now over. While Alex Cross walked away, Joshua turned back to POP-POP talk to her one last time.

"Look, we are only trying to help you and we will make sure you have your freedom back" said Joshua, before also walking away.

Soon both Alex and Joshua were going to Alex's home where Joshua is also staying at since he can't afford a house so far. When they had finally arrived at Alex's home, Joshua immediately went to play with Alex's children Janelle and Damon which went on for hours until it was finally time for bed and while Alex and his family were asleep, Joshua was still awake typing on his laptop about the talk that he and Alex had with POP-POP earlier. After finishing typing it down, Joshua then closed down his laptop and went to bed.


	2. Death of Lucy Fay

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 2 and I hope you will enjoy it. :)**

While Joshua Rankin and Alex Cross were having a peaceful time at Alex's home, A man in his early twenties was sitting in a car, which was a safari, that was in Washington DC clutching a list of kills he had recently done which also had the names of his victims next to numbers in order. The list went from 1 to 20 and when the man had wrote down the number 21, he then put the list down on the passenger seat and took out his phone on which he had also recently found his next target: Lucy Fay. The Man had found out that Lucy Fay is a famous film celebrity from Minnesota and has been helping lots of sick people who have cancer ever since.

The man then got out of his car and began searching for Lucy Fay during which he went past the Lincoln memorial and the White House and into a pub where he had finally found Lucy Fay, which was a red-haired Female wearing a green dress with flowers on it and she was dancing with some friends of hers before leaving the Pub to go home and the man then followed her into a alleyway where he then grabbed his knife that he had hidden in his pocket and stabbed her in the back repeatedly before allowing her to drop to the ground dead.

Knowing that he could still be found even by the police, the man then picked up Lucy Fay's body and walked to his car all the while sticking to the shadows and making sure that no one was around to see him. When he had finally reached his car, the man then opened the boot door of his car and put Lucy Fay's body into the boot which he then closed the boot door after doing so and got into the driver seat to wait until dark. When night had really fallen the man then drove off to the white house and when he had finally got to his destination, he then got out of his seat and out the car to walk to the boot of his car and once he did, he then opened it.

After opening the boot of his car, the man then carried Lucy Fay's body over the closed gate and to the White House's front door where he layed the body and started scribbling down a warning note to the president and after he had finished scribbling the note, the man then put the note on the body of Lucy Fay and walked back to his car which he then closed the boot and got into the driver's seat and drove off.

Soon the man then wrote the name 'Lucy Fay' next to the number 21 and then scribbled the number 22 on his list of Kills. After that the man then grabbed his phone and then started to search for his next victim which after a few minutes, he had finally found his next victim: Johnny halls. The man had also found out that Johnny halls was a retired American police officer who had caught countless criminals during his career. After reading the information, the man then drove off to his house. When he had finally arrived at his house the man then got out of the car and walked into his house and after shutting his front door and locking it, he went straight to bed and went to sleep but not before uttering some terrifying words that could shake the whole country of America.

"This is only the beginning of how the mighty United states of America fell"

Meanwhile in the FBI Base, quartermasters Micheal and Jane Kantar were having a talk about Alex Cross, whom is their hero and reason they became a part of the police force.

"He is the reason why all of these people are safe and without him, the whole country would be in danger of crime both day and night" said Michael, smiling.

"Yeah I know and now we share that same responsibility to protect the both we most care about" said Jane, kissing Michael on the cheek.

"How wonder how Alex and John are doing with their new partner Joshua Rankin" said Michael. "That kid sure does deserve a promotion for help catching that mad drug addict".

"Yeah I agree on that" said Jane, smiling.

The next day, a young boy was walking with his mother so they can have a look at the white house from the closed gates and at first their look to sky and top of the white house but when they looked down towards the front door, they saw the body of Lucy Fay's body. The mother then grabbed her son immediately and screamed which caught the fellow citizens attention and soon there was panic as some citizens climbed over the gate entrance to the building of the white house and ran towards the front door where only to be stopped by some security guards who tackled them to the ground but the citizens that had climbed over the gate were close enough to see Lucy Fay's body.

"What do you think you are doing?" demanded a security guard.

"There's a body over there" said one of the citizens, pointing to the front door of the white house.

"Are you sure because I have no time for jokes" said a another security guard.

"We are not joking there is a body over there, we are sure of it" said a another citizen, who was also pointing to the front door of the White House. Soon the president had walked out of the front door but not before looking down to see Lucy fay's body and he then called some more security guards over only to see that the two citizens were right. The President then picked up the note that was on Lucy Fay's body and started to read only to have the look of horror on his face after he had read it.

"Mr President, what shall we do?" asked a security guard, while the other security guards took Lucy Fay's body away. The President then started to think for a few minutes before coming to a decision.

"Let the FBI know about this because we need to find this guy and stop him before he takes any more lives" said the President, before turning to his wife the first lady and their ten-year old Abraham who were standing at the front door. "Honey, you and our son must head to the Bunker now".


	3. Hearing about Lucy Fay

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 3 and I hope you will enjoy it. :)**

After waking up and having dinner with the rest of the family, Alex then got a phone call from his friend Ned Mahoney.

"Hey Alex, We really could use some help on this case" said Ned Mahoney.

"Why? what happened?" asked Alex, confused.

"Early this morning, the white house security guards had found a body at the front door of the white house and we believe the body is that of Lucy Fay, a film celebrity from Minnesota" said Mahoney.

"Did you find any evidence of the person that killed her?" asked Alex.

"When the security guards had found the body, they had also found a note that we also believe to be from the killer and we were told that the president had read the note and he had a horror look on his face" said Mahoney.

"This can't be good" said Alex, knowing where this was going.

"No, it is not good" agreed Mahoney, before carrying on. "But I believe that you need to see for yourself".

"Ok Ned, I will be right there" said Alex, as he ended the call. Nana Mama then looked at Alex as he turned to face her.

"What happened now?" asked Nana Mama, in her usual annoyed voice.

"A famous film star called Lucy Fay has just been murdered" said Alex, solemnly shocking everyone before turning to Joshua. "Looks like we have got ourselves a another case, are you ready?".

"You bet I am" said Joshua, determinedly as he got up from the table.

"And we will be using my car to get to Ned, if that's fine with you?" asked Alex.

"Yeah sure" said Joshua as he and Alex began walking to the land rover and before they got inside the car, Nana Mama then gave Alex one last stern talking to.

"You make sure you two come back alive, I mean it" said Nana Mama, sternly.

"We will Mama, we promise" said Alex before getting inside his land rover along with Joshua. Soon they were on the road driving to see Ned Mahoney but they have to pick up one last person.

"You don't mind that we pick up our old friend John, do you?" asked Alex, smiling cheekily.

"No I don't mind" said Joshua, also smiling knowing what Alex was thinking.

John Sampson was standing outside his house when Joshua and Alex picked him up. Now they were definitely on their way to see Ned Mahoney.

"So John, me and Alex are wondering if your wife had hit you with a frying pan last night for scaring her?" asked Joshua, cheekily.

"To be honest no she didn't hit me with a frying pan but she was scared though" said John, before also smiling cheekily. "Is this some kind of Alex and yours joke?".

"Nope, like I said we were just wondering" said Joshua, still smiling cheekily as they continued driving to see Ned Mahoney.


	4. Joshua goes to find Picasso

**Hello Everyone. _Here_ is chapter 4 and I hope you will enjoy it. :)**

When they had finally arrived at the crime scene, Both Joshua along with Alex and John then got out of the land rover and walked over to a man in his fifties, who came walking over to them.

"Hi Alex, Josh, John" said Ned Mahoney. "Thank you so much for coming".

"Your Welcome" said Alex, on Joshua and John's behalf be carrying on. "How is the President?".

"Still shaken but he has told the first lady and their son to get into the safety Bunker" said Ned Mahoney.

"That's a relief" said John.

"Yeah" said Ned.

"So the letter?" asked Joshua.

"Oh here it is" said Ned, handing Joshua the letter which Joshua then started to Read.

 _Dear Mr President_

 _Unless you step down as president, I will kill every 1 person each day until you do as you can see what I did to this unfortunate young lady who's body is right now on your doorstep. If you get the police involved then please give them this note because they have some clues to the next victims who am going after next. Clue number 1: JH, West Virginia. Clue number 2: She and her little boy are with you right now and even the safety Bunker can't save them but please put them in there because I always like a challenge. Oh and one more thing, I heard that there is a policeman called Alex Cross, please tell him that I said Hello._

 _Yours Sincerely_

 _Picasso_

they came over to look at the note as well but also ending up with the same look that Joshua had gave them.

"He is going after the first lady and her son?" asked John, shocked.

"That's not all John because he is going after someone called JH, who lives in West Virginia" said Alex, confused.

"Hey Ned, can you get someone to research anyone with the initials JH?" asked Joshua.

"Yeah sure" said Ned as he got his phone out and dialled in a number.

In the FBI base, Michael and Jane Kantar had received the phone call from Ned Mahoney and had got straight to work which took them only a few minutes until they had found what they were looking for.

"Johnny Halls?, he is a retired police officer who had caught countless criminals during his career" said Michael who was on a computer, shocked.

"What kind?" asked Jane, on a another computer.

"Mass Murderers, Serial Killers, Drug Addicts, Robbers, Kidnappers alike" said Michael, looking through the career of Johnny Halls.

"We should tell Ned and the others about this" said Jane, anxiously.

"I couldn't agree more" said Michael, as he tapped in Ned's phone number.

Back at the crime scene, Ned Mahoney had just finished his conversation with Michael and Jane Kantar and had turned to speak to both Alex, John and Joshua.

"His name is Johnny Halls and he is a retired police officer who had caught countless criminals during his career" said Ned.

"Did Michael and Jane tell you that he also lives West Virginia?" asked Joshua.

"Yeah, they confirmed that he lives in West Virginia" said Ned.

"Well someone has to go and protect him" said John, worriedly.

"I will go" said Joshua, shocking both Alex and John. "I will go and protect Johnny Halls while you guys protect the first lady and her son".

"But Josh, this Picasso guy is more than you can handle" said Alex.

"But at least I will get some first-hand experience of how this guy fights with his fist" said Joshua calmly. "And I might have to use your Land Rover Alex, if that's fine with you?"

"Yeah sure" said Alex. "But you better make sure that you bring it back in one piece".

Knowing that they won't be able to change his mind Alex, John along with Ned than shook his hand and wish him good luck before Joshua then went to use Alex's Land Rover and soon drove away to find Johnny Halls before Picasso does.


	5. Saving Johnny Halls part 1

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 5 and I hope you will enjoy it. :)**

While driving in Alex's Land Rover and when he was near West Virginia Joshua had then decided to give his brother Adam Rankin, who is also his partner in MI6, a call. After a few minutes of the phone continually ringing, it was finally answered by his brother.

"Hey Bro, how are you doing?" asked Adam, happily.

"I am doing fine except that I am now in pursuit of a man called Picasso but apart from that, am good" said Joshua.

"Who is Picasso?" asked Adam, confused.

"He is what I think is a serial killer who has been continually killing people in order to make a impact and boy has he made a impact" said Joshua.

"Why? what happened?" asked Adam, concerned.

"He has killed a famous film star called Lucy Fay and now he is after Johnny Halls a retired Police officer" said Joshua.

"What! not Lucy Fay!, my girlfriend Sarah Heffner is a huge fan of her" said Adam, shocked. "What am I going to do, how am I going to tell her?".

"Tell her the truth Adam because she deserves to know and trust me, keeping it a secret from her is the last thing you want to do" said Joshua, in a comforting tone.

"Yeah your right Bro, I will tell her the truth and thanks for telling me" said Adam.

"Your welcome, well I gotta go now Adam because I have got a mad killer on the loose" said Joshua.

"Ok but one last thing, do you want your little Bros kick butting skills to come with you?" asked Adam, cheekily.

"Nah am fine and speaking of your girlfriend, where is she?" asked Joshua.

"She is in my house with me cooking food and as for me, I am in the sitting room watching my favourite TV program called the walking dead" said Adam, arrogantly.

"Oh yeah sure, anyway I shall see you later bro" said Joshua.

"Yeah see you later" said Adam, before ending the call. Joshua then began searching for the house that Johnny Halls was living in on his phone and in a few minutes, he had finally found the house.

After what seemed like endless hours of driving, he had reached the house where Johnny Halls was living. Joshua then got out of the Land Rover and ran to the house and knocked until the door was finally answered by the man himself.

"Who are you?" asked Johnny Halls, a man in his fifties with black hair that had bits of grey in it.

"Joshua Rankin, police Detective of the FBI" answered Joshua, showing Johnny his badge to confirm it.

"Can I help you Detective?" asked Johnny, uncertain.

"Yeah, you can help me by coming with me" said Joshua.

"Why?" asked Johnny, confused.

"Because their is a man who wants to kill you" said Joshua. "And besides we could use your help".

"I know a lot of criminals want me dead but ok I will come with you and your right, you could use my help" said Johnny, as began walking to the Land Rover with Joshua before a voice stopped them in their tracks.

"And where do you think you are going" said the voice which belong to a man wearing a blue coat.


	6. Saving Johnny Halls part 2

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 6 and I hope you will enjoy it. :)**

The man then walked over to Joshua Rankin and Johnny Halls all the while keeping a eye on his target which is Johnny Halls in case he tried to escape.

"You are not Dr Cross" said the man, irritated. "Who are you?".

"Why do you want to know?" asked Joshua, calmly.

"Because I think that it would be very interesting to meet a cop other than Dr Cross" said the man.

"My name is Joshua Rankin, Police Detective of the FBI" said Joshua. "And you must be Picasso".

"Very good Dr Rankin, very good" said Picasso. "I guess that the note I just sent to the president gave away the answer, I hate spoilers".

"Well lets agree to disagree" said Joshua, smiling. "Because I am putting you under arrest".

"Is that so, well I guess that you do know that I have never lost a fight against every single person who faced me" said Picasso, arrogantly. "Also you do know that it won't be a easy victory if you do end up beating me".

"Your right about one thing, it won't be easy trying to defeat someone who has never lost a fight" said Joshua, Picasso then nodded at that statement before Joshua carried on. "But I am willing to be the first man to beat you".

"Then let's find out, shall we?" said Picasso, getting into a fighting stance.

"With pleasure" said Joshua, also getting into a fighting stance.

Soon they charged at each other which ended up with Joshua tackling Picasso to the ground and start to repeatedly punch him in the face but Picasso then grabbed him by the shirt and head-butted him which forced Joshua to let go of his grip on Picasso. They then began trading blows which ended with Picasso shoving Joshua against the Land Rover that Alex Cross lended him before throwing a punch at Joshua which he dodged and Picasso ended up punching the only thing that his fist could find: the window of the Land Rover which was shattered by the force of the punch as Picasso kept on trying to punch Joshua but usually ends up missing.

Joshua then threw a punch which connected with Picasso's jaw and then he kicked Picasso where the sun doesn't shine causing both Picasso to double over and Joshua to press his advantage by repeatedly punching Picasso in the face and even kicking him in the stomach but Picasso then fought back by kicking Joshua in the shin which caused Joshua to take a step back in pain before kicking him in the stomach sending him flying and land on the ground.

Joshua then once again kicked Picasso in the balls when Picasso was leaning over him with the intention of picking him up. When Joshua had got up, Picasso then charged at Joshua again but he missed and ended up running into a dustbin. Joshua then walked over and picked up Picasso by his coat and knees him in the stomach and then the face. Picasso then kneed Joshua in the stomach which made him back off in pain once again and then Picasso began punching him in the face repeatedly before kicking Joshua in the stomach sending him into the dustbins this time.

Before he can continue his attack on Joshua, Picasso then was attacked from behind Johnny Halls who then kneed him in the back sending him to the ground but Picasso the got up and started to punch Johnny in the face repeatedly but Johnny although he was in his fifties was able to block the rest of Picasso's punches before punching Picasso in the face repeatedly himself. Unfortunately, Picasso then blocked one of the punches and kicked Johnny into Alex Cross's land Rover breaking a another window and knocking him unconscious.

Just when Picasso was about to finish Johnny off, Joshua then tackled Picasso to the ground again before rolling away. Picasso then got up and turned only for Joshua to kick him in the stomach sending him flying into a wall. Picasso then charged at Joshua again but this time Joshua caught him and broke his arm causing Picasso to scream out in pain before Joshua then gave one last almighty kick to the Stomach sending Picasso flying into the wall again. Picasso then got up and clutched his broken arm with his good one and before he can try and attack Joshua again, he heard some police sirens which made him turn to see some Police cars heading his way before he then turned again to give Joshua a angry glare full of hatred before running away.

Joshua watched as Picasso ran away in humiliating Defeat before running over to Johnny Halls to check if he was still alive and to his relief, he was. When the police cars had finally arrived, a woman with blue eyes and blonde hair wearing a red shirt with a white jacket and also carrying a SIG-Pro then got out of one of the police cars to see the two men, who she then recognised one of them before her childhood friend. The woman then ran over to Joshua and hugged him which he gladly returned.

"I thought that you wer... sobbed the woman as she continued to hug Joshua.

"Same here, same here" said Joshua, before saying in a comforting tone. "Don't worry Samantha, am ok".


	7. Becoming a Hero and Idol

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 7 and I hope you will enjoy it. :)**

Hours after the fight, Joshua along with Samantha Cole was in the hospital where Johnny Halls was being checked on for any serious injuries and luckily there were none. While Johnny Halls was being checked on, Alex Cross and John Sampson came into the same hospital to see Joshua and when they saw him, they each gave him a big hug in relief.

"We thought you was a goner" said Alex.

"Yeah, We all thought that" said John.

"Am sorry that I worried you guys but I did save Johnny Halls" said Joshua, smiling as he said that last part.

"Yeah we heard" said Ned, who had come through the doors of the hospital. "Samantha along with some citizens that have saw the whole thing told us".

"Really?" asked Joshua.

"Yep and now you are all over the news, the only thing that everyone is talking about now" said Ned, before seizing a TV remote and turning on the TV. "Look at this".

 _News reporter: Earlier today, there was a fight between Rookie Police Detective Joshua Rankin and a man mostly known as famous film star Lucy Fay's killer where Detective Rankin defended former Police officer Johnny Halls from the attacker outside Johnny Hall's home and here is Sam Mason, who is one of the citizens that saw the whole thing. Sam, what exactly happened?"._

 _Sam Mason: I saw Detective Rankin and Lucy fay's killer speak to each other in a heated manner as if a fight was going to happen which it did so Detective Rankin and Lucy Fay's killer then traded blows and also Johnny Halls also got involved by attacking the killer from behind and this happened when Detective Rankin was on the ground and soon the killer then knocked Johnny unconscious and when it appeared that Johnny was done for that was when Detective Rankin then started to beat up the killer big time and it ended with the killer running away when he heard the police Sirens. Also Johnny Halls is my Hero since I was a kid and I want take this time to say thank you to Detective Rankin for saving my childhood hero, so thank you Detective Rankin. Also when I told my two children about it they immediately began seeing Mr Rankin as their hero and Idol like Alex Cross and John Sampson is to them. I too see Mr Rankin as my Hero and Idol._

 _News Reporter: Thank you Mason for those heartfelt words, so a Film star is dead but a retired police Officer is saved and it is all thanks to Detective Joshua Rankin that Johnny Halls is still with us. This is Becky Favela, VOA News West_ Virginia.

"Wow, I bet that when I wake up the next morning there will be people wanting my autograph" said Joshua, both shocked and happy.

"Yeah, I bet that too" said Alex.

"Me too" said John.

"Same here" said Ned. "Anyway we have to be prepared for Picasso when he comes back for revenge because I bet he doesn't like being beaten by a Rookie".

"Yeah" agreed Joshua.

"Or should I say a former Rookie" said Ned, smiling while shocking Joshua. "Yes Josh, you have just been promoted".

"Congratulations buddy" said Alex, giving Joshua a hug.

"Yeah, congratulations" said John, also giving him a hug.

"My Hero" said Samantha, kissing Joshua on the cheek making Joshua smile at her which made her blush.

"Well, should we get going?" asked Alex, happily.

"Yep, let's go" said Joshua, holding Samantha Cole's hand with his own as they along with Alex Cross, Johnson and Ned Mahoney left the hospital while Johnny Halls was staying at the hospital for the night due to his injuries.


	8. Date with Samantha

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 8 and I hope that you enjoy it. :)**

While Joshua along with his Childhood friend now girlfriend Samantha, Alex Cross, John Sampson and Ned Mahoney left the hospital in Happiness, Picasso was back at his home feeling angry and humiliated at both being beaten by a rookie and not killing Johnny Halls when he had the chance. Now Picasso trained harder than ever before preparing himself for when he fights Joshua Again.

After leaving the hospital, Joshua and his girlfriend Samantha went on a date at a local café where they sat opposite each other. Joshua was wearing a smart suit similar to what James Bond would wear while Samantha was wearing a shiny pink dress with long black see through tights and black high heels.

"Are you still shocked over being a hero and Idol?" asked Samantha, cheekily.

"To be honest, yeah I am because I have never been a inspiration to anyone during my career as a police officer or even as a MI6 Agent" said Joshua, drinking his glass of milk.

"I know but you will get use to it, I know you will" said Samantha, smiling while holding his hand.

Joshua smiled as he held Samantha's hand and soon they were leaning towards each other which ended with their lips connecting. They kissed for 5 minutes until they broke apart for air and they spent the rest of the day eating and drinking while also speaking until it was time to go home. They got into Samantha's Aston Martin and drove to Samantha's house so Joshua can spent the night there which they agreed on. when they had got to the house and had also got inside, Samantha and Joshua then had a make out session before they even got to bed but they soon got bed and fell asleep with Samantha laying her head on Joshua's chest while Joshua held her in a protective embrace as they slept but not before saying three important and sweet words to each other.

"I love you Samantha" said Joshua, holding Samantha in a protective embrace as he slept.

"I love you too Josh" said Samantha, as she laid her head on his chest as she also slept.

The next day, Joshua got out of bed and got dressed before brushing his teeth and washing his face. After he was done, he then went downstairs to the kitchen and had made himself a jam sandwich when Samantha came down.

"How was your sleep?" asked Samantha, walking behind Joshua and wrapping her arms around him.

"It was good" said Joshua, smiling. "How was your sleep?"

"It was also good" said Samantha, now laying her head on his shoulder lovingly.

Soon Joshua then got a phone call from Alex Cross regarding the Land Rover that Joshua had lended from him. Joshua the got up to leave as he and Samantha got into her Aston Martin and drove off to Alex's home. When they had got there, Joshua got out of the car and gave Samantha a kiss on the cheek before she drove off.

After getting inside Alex's home, Joshua then once again played with Janelle and Damon until it was time to go and find Alex which he did but only to see Alex giving him a fuming look.

"I thought I told you to bring this car back in one piece" said Alex, pointing to his Land Rover which still had some of it's shattered windows from yesterday causing Joshua to chuckle nervously.

"Yeah sorry about that" said Joshua. "That happened during my fight with Picasso".

"And speaking of Picasso, do you now know how he fights?" asked Alex.

"Yep" said Joshua, still looking at the Land Rover while giving Alex his answer.

Meanwhile, Picasso was once again on his way to do some kills and after failing to kill Johnny Halls (Which still angers him) he had decided to go after a policeman called Tom Burns in response to his defeat to Joshua Rankin which he had now got over. After finding out who Tom Burns was on his phone, Picasso then got into his car and drove to find Tom Burns so he can send a personal message to the cops of America about what will happen if they continue interfering in his plans.


	9. going to Arizona

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 9 and I hope you will enjoy it. Also after the main story is done, I will be putting up chapters of music that I think would be included in each scene. Anyway enjoy the story. :)**

While Picasso was driving to find Tom Burns, Alex Cross was having fun with his family and Joshua when he had received a phone call from his best friend and partner John Sampson.

"Hi John, what's up?" asked Alex.

"Well, me and Ned have been told that Picasso was spotted getting into a car but strangely enough the image was to fuzzy to make out what type of car it was" said John.

"Seriously?" asked Alex, shocked.

"Yep, we believe that someone is messing with the camera's" said John. "And just recently we had found out who was messing with the camera's".

"Who?" asked Alex.

"Someone that goes by the name of Kane Williamson" said John. "Do you and Joshua want to come too?". Alex turned to Joshua who nodded his head knowing what he was going to ask.

"Yeah, we are coming too" said Alex.

"Ok and one last thing, Kane Williamson lives in Arizona" said John. "I hope to see you two there".

"We will, bye John" said Alex.

"Bye Alex" said John, before Alex ended the call and walked to his Land Rover with Joshua doing the same thing. Soon they were driving towards Arizona and to pass the time both Joshua and Alex started talking.

"So" said Alex, smiling cheekily.

"So what?" asked Joshua, knowing what Alex is going to ask him.

"It seems that you and your girlfriend had made it official" said Alex, cheekily.

"Yep, we had our first date at a café and we then spend the night at her house" said Joshua.

"Don't tell me, you guys did 'it' yet?" asked Alex, still cheekily.

"No we didn't because we both knew that we weren't ready for that yet" said Joshua.

"I can understand that, me and my wife Maria also knew that we weren't ready for that when we were younger" said Alex.

"Sorry about your wife Alex, I heard about it while I was working for the MI6" said Joshua.

"Yeah me too" said Alex, as they continued on driving until they finally reached Arizona and had found John Sampson.

"Hey Alex, Josh" said John, shaking their hands. "It took you long enough".

"Sorry about that John, it was a very long journey" said Joshua, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hey don't worry about t, at least we have now found the house where Kane Williamson is living" said John.

"Where?" asked Alex.

John then pointed to a house full with CCTV cameras on the outside side and a light was on inside the bedroom.


	10. The killing of Tom Burns

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 10 and I hope you will enjoy it. :)**

While Joshua Rankin, Alex Cross and John Sampson were coming into his house, Kane Williamson was coming downstairs to eat some food but when he saw the three policeman that was he tried to run back upstairs which he succeeded before Alex Cross got him by the back of the collar of his shirt and threw him into a wall before John Sampson got him by the arm and swung him back into his bedroom.

"Was you messing with our cameras!" shouted Alex Cross.

"I don't know what you are talking about" said Kane, trying to talk his way out of this.

"A famous film star from Minnesota was murdered so you better talk to me, are you messing with our cameras!" shouted Alex Cross.

"I still don't know what you are talking" answered Kane, fearfully.

"A murderer is on the loose and we are holding you responsible for trying to stop us from catching the guy" said John Sampson, angrily while Alex Cross got a golf club from a cupboard.

"Throw him here" said Alex Cross, preparing to hit Kane with the golf club.

"He's all yours" agreed John, throwing Kane towards Cross who then hit Kane in the stomach with the Golf club causing Kane to go down to the ground in pain.

"What computer was you using?" asked Joshua, calmly.

"That one" said Kane, pointing at the computer that was next to his bed on a desk.

"And what about those security cameras huh? maybe not one of them is black out?" asked John Sampson, clearly annoyed at not getting a answer from Kane.

"OK, I will show you just please don't hurt me" said Kane, getting on to the computer and soon showed the three policemen a video of Picasso getting into his car.

"Whoa whoa, slow down slow down" said Alex, telling Kane to slow down the speed of the video which he did and paused it before zooming in so they can get a clear picture of the cars number plate.

"That's his car" said Joshua, confirming that the safari is Picasso's car while Alex phone Michael and Jane Kantar.

" Alex Cross here" said Alex. "We have found the car that Picasso was using and the number plate is... what was it John?".

"24Q1PM" said John, looking at Alex before turning his gaze back on Kane so he doesn't try to escape.

"24Q1PM" said Alex, before countering Michaels argument. "No look just write it down and find a safari with that number plate".

"I will take this guy to Ned and the others" said Joshua, taking Kane with him downstairs to Ned and the other policemen who were waiting.

"Ok" said Alex, before turning to John. "Well John, it looks like we are going after Picasso ourselves".

"Yep and we will give this guy what's coming to him" said John, before he and Alex ran downstairs and got into the Land Rover before driving off.

Meanwhile, Picasso had found Tom Burns who was inside his home playing with his children before going onto his laptop to write the report about Picasso that he was told to do. After finishing the report and sending it to Ned, he then went back to playing with his children who are his 10 year-old son Rick and 5 year-old daughter Juliet. After sending them to school, Tom then got ready to go to work before he heard something coming from his bedroom which he then decided to investigate. When he opened his bedroom door, Picasso punched him in the face before kicking him in the stomach and then shot him in the head.

"You should have gone to work when you had the chance" said Picasso, before dragging the body to Tom's wardrobe and stuffing the body in. After stuffing Tom's body in the wardrobe, Picasso then decided to go to a abandoned theatre where he wanted his final showdown with both Alex Cross, John Sampson and Joshua Rankin, to be.


	11. Telling the Bad news

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 11 and I hope you will enjoy it. :)**

While Alex Cross and John Sampson were going after Picasso, Joshua Rankin was now going to investigate the killing of Policeman Tom Burns even though he knew the answer already. When he arrived at the scene of the crime, Joshua then got out of the police car that he was borrowing and went into the house only to see Tom's children staring at him with scared looks.

"Shh its ok, it's ok" said Joshua, hugging the two children before asking them a question. "What happened here?".

"W-well-t-the-la-last-t-time we saw daddy was w-when we were going to school and when we got back from school that was when we saw daddy-de-dead" sobbed Rick, Tom's 10 year-old son.

"Is this true?" asked Joshua, turning to Tom's 5 year-old daughter Juliet as he said this to which Juliet nodded. "Am so sorry for what happened to your dad and don't worry I will catch the man responsible for this, you have my word".

"Thanks sir" said Rick, smiling as he hugged Joshua again to which Joshua hugged back and soon Juliet joined in making it a group hug and they stayed like this for 5 minutes before they broke apart.

"I am going up there to see if I can find any evidence of a break in, okay?" asked Joshua to which both Rick and Juliet both nodded again. After giving Rick and Juliet one last comforting smile, Joshua then upstairs and carefully stepped into Tom's bedroom and began looking around to find no evidence of a break in but he did find some fingerprints on the window though which Joshua then got some sticky tape and quickly pushed it against the fingerprint and off the fingerprint after which he then checked to see if he had got it which he did and then he went downstairs only for Rick to ask him what he had found.

"I have found some fingerprints which suggest that he opened the window while you, your sister and your dad was downstairs and he must have waited until you two were out of the house and for your dad to come upstairs" said Joshua.

"So you think he did this on purpose?" asked Rick.

"Yeah, he did it on purpose all right but my gut says he did it for a reason" said Joshua.

"What was the reason?" asked Juliet.

"When I defeated him when he tried to kill Johnny Halls, he must have taken the defeat very badly and he wanted to send a big response and boy he did send a big response" Joshua. "Let me guess, you two want to come with me".

"How did you know that?" asked Rick, shocked.

"I read your body language" said Joshua.

"Awesome" said Juliet. "Yeah, we want to come with you".

"Ok sure but where is your mother?" asked Joshua, confused.

"She is in Japan where she works as a ticketholder for when people go on aeroplanes" said Rick.

"What's her name?" asked Joshua. "Do you know?".

"Her name is Julie Burns" said Juliet. "Her Phone number is 07765834".

"Thanks" said Joshua, smiling as he dialled in the phone number that he was told. After about a few minutes of ringing, the phone was finally picked up a woman's voice was heard.

"Hello" said the woman.

"Are you Julie Burns?" asked Joshua.

"Yeah, who are you?" asked Julie, curiously.

"The names Joshua Rankin, detective of the FBI" said Joshua.

"You are that guy on the news who had defeated Lucy Fay's killer!" shouted Julie, happily. "This is such a honour, what can I do for you?".

"I want you to come back to the United States of America" said Joshua.

"Why?" asked Julie, before she started to get worried. "What happened?, how are the kids?".

"The kids are safe" said Joshua. "I have some bad news, your husband Tom Burns is dead".


	12. Going to the Theatre

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 12 and I hope you will enjoy it. :)**

Hours later, Joshua Rankin, Rick Burns along with his sister Juliet were in the police station with their mother Julie who was hearing about how her husband died.

"Then he shoots Tom in the head and drags his body to a wardrobe and stuffs him inside hoping that no one would find him" said Joshua, reliving the horror that had just happened. "But hours after he had left that was when both Rick and Juliet came home to see Tom but they couldn't find him and it wasn't until they checked the wardrobe that they had finally found him".

"Oh my god" said Julie, in shock. "Do you know where he is now?".

"Well to be honest, I have not been informed when I first came here but hopefully I should be informed" said Joshua. The moment he had said that, his phone rang and he then answered it.

"Hello" said Joshua.

"Josh!, we have found Picasso!" shouted Jane Kantar.

"Where?" asked Joshua.

"At a abandoned theatre" said Michael.

"Ok, am on my way there" said Joshua. "Bye".

"Bye" said Jane and Michael Kantar in unison before Joshua then ended the call.

"What was it?" asked Julie, worriedly.

"We have found him" said Joshua.

"Really?, where?" asked Julie, hopefully.

"A abandoned theatre" said Joshua. "It's like he wants to make a final stand or something".

"What do you think?" asked Rick, worriedly.

"If I have to take a guess then I would say that he wants to make a final stand" said Joshua, before walking over to the entrance/exit of the police station but not before Juliet spoke up. "you will make him pay for what he has done, right?" asked Juliet.

"Yep, I will make him pay don't you worry about that" said Joshua, smiling before running out of the police station to get into a police car that was waiting for him and drove off to the abandoned theatre.


	13. Alex and John fight Picasso

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 13 and I hope you will enjoy it. :)**

While Joshua Rankin was on his way to the abandoned theatre, Alex Cross and his partner John Sampson were already at the theatre since Jane and Michael Kantar had told them hours earlier. When they arrived at the theatre, Alex and John both got out of the car and ran into the theatre hoping to catch or kill this mad killer once and for all.

Unfortunely the moment they stepped inside the theatre, Picasso, having arrived way earlier than both Alex Cross, John Sampson and Joshua Rankin, fired at them with his gun which they dodged and fired back causing Picasso to retreat to the higher part of the theatre which both Alex and John followed.

Soon they were in the audience stands which they got out of before Picasso fired at them which they took cover behind the seats until Picasso ran on until he got to the entrance of the roof and climbed the ladder that was there. Alex and John then followed until they got to the ladder and started to climb one by one until they got to the roof.

"Dr Cross, Is such a honour to finally meet you in person" said Picasso, mockingly.

"We have you surrounded Picasso, stand down and put your hands behind your head" said Alex. "NOW!"

"Do you really think it will be that easy, Cross?" asked Picasso, Evilly. "Because I don't".

"Oh yeah and here's the thing, you killed a famous film star who had done nothing wrong to you" said Alex Cross.

"Well that was because she had wronged me by stealing my spotlight but now I am in the spotlight not her" said Picasso, getting into a fighting stance.

"Then it's a good thing that Lucy Fay stole your spotlight because you are waay to obsessed with it" said John, as he and Alex also got into fighting stances.

Soon they began to fight, Alex punched Picasso in the face while John Sampson kicked him in the stomach but Picasso recovered from this and Punched John in the face while also blocking Alex's punch and he then kicked Alex in the knee which caused Alex to back off in pain.

"You see now Dr Cross, I told you it wouldn't be easy to beat me" said Picasso before turning his attention to John who had tried to punch him but was blocked. Picasso then started kneeing him in the face repeatedly until Alex Cross then tackled Picasso to the ground and started to repeatedly punch him in the face until Picasso then stopped one of the punches and head-butted him which forced Alex to release his grip.

"You are going to prison or die, idiot" said John Sampson, standing next to Alex who had got up.

"You really think so Dr Sampson, I have no intention of going to prison" said Picasso, smiling Evilly.

"Then we will kill you right here, right now" said Alex Cross, as he and John charged Picasso who dodged them but grabbed Alex's left arm while Kicking John in the butt sending him flying on to the ground.

"Here is the thing Dr Cross, I am better than YOU!" said Picasso, breaking Alex's left arm which caused him to scream in pain until John tackled Picasso to the ground and rolled away.

"Alex, are you ok?" asked John, concerned about his best friend and partner.

"Am fine but my left arm is not fine" said Alex, clutching his left arm with his right.

Picasso then took advantage of this brief conversation between the two cops and started to punch John Sampson in the face repeatedly but John managed to block the punches and kneed Picasso in the stomach again which caused Picasso to double over giving John the advantage which he took with both hands by grabbing Picasso by the face and kicked him into the ground but Picasso then quickly got up before John Sampson can try and squash him.

"Nice skills Dr Sampson but unfortunely for you that won't be enough to stop me" said Picasso, kicking John in the crotch which made him double over and Picasso then punched him in the Jaw hurling him backwards and onto the ground unconscious.

"John!" shouted Alex, seeing his friend unconscious.

"You see Dr Cross, you can never beat me" said Picasso.


	14. The final fight and the end

While Alex Cross and John Sampson were fighting Picasso, Joshua Rankin had finally arrived at the abandoned theatre and was running as fast as he could so he can try and help Alex and John.

"Hold on Alex, hold on John am coming just hold on" said Joshua, running past the audience Stands until he came to the ladder that Alex, John and Picasso had used and began to climb until he had reached the top and onto the Roof.

When he was on the roof, Joshua saw Alex holding his left arm since it was broken by Picasso during the fight while John Sampson was knocked out cold.

"Dr Rankin, I have been training myself for this moment" said Picasso, angrily.

"Since I had broken your arm and became the first man to defeat you?" Asked Joshua, Jokingly.

"You are making this personal Dr Rankin" said Picasso, getting even more angry.

"Not as personal as you have killed some innocent people" said Joshua, getting into a fighting stance.

Soon they were just staring each other down until Picasso then charged at Joshua with the full intention of tackling him to the ground but Joshua dodged it making Picasso hit the ground hard.

Joshua then tried to stamp on Picasso but Picasso then dodged it and kicked Joshua in the stomach hurling him backwards onto the floor. Picasso then went after Alex Cross who was still holding his left arm but he managed to punch Picasso in the face with his right.

Joshua then got up and when Picasso turned around after being punched in the face by Alex Cross, kicked him in the stomach making him double over in pain and Joshua tried to put the handcuffs on him but ended up being kicked in the nuts.

Picasso then started punching Joshua in the face repeatedly until Alex kicked him in the nuts from behind making Picasso turn round only to get kneed in the face by John Sampson who had awoken from being knocked out.

Joshua then grabbed Picasso by the arm, the same arm that Joshua had broken during their first fight but had healed, then he broke Picasso's arm again making Picasso scream in pain.

John Sampson then grabbed Picasso's right leg and broke it making Picasso scream out in pain once again. Alex then punched Picasso in the jaw knocking him unconscious then Joshua began handcuffing Picasso which he had soon done.

Once the three policemen had got Picasso out of the Theatre and into a police car, they then began walking to some ambulances that had came so they can get their injuries checked out.

After having their injuries checked which ended with Alex's arm being in a sling, Joshua Rankin, Alex Cross and John Sampson were then talking to Ned Mahoney about the whole thing.

"Am so glad that you three are alive because for a moment I thought you guys were dead" said Ned.

"To be honest, so did we" said Alex which both Joshua and John nodded to in agreement.

"Either way, am happy that you guys are alive" said Ned, before Walking away leaving the three men to their thoughts.

Then a Aston Martin came over and stopped only have Samantha Cole come out of it. When she saw Joshua, she then ran over to him and hugged him which he gladly hugged back.

"Did you get him?" Asked Samantha, referring to Picasso.

"Yep, we got him but at the cost of Alex's left arm which was broken during the fight" said Joshua.

Samantha then kissed Joshua on the lips which he also gladly kissed back and they stayed like this for 10 minutes until they broke apart for air.

"I love you Samantha" said Joshua, smiling lovingly at her while stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"I love you too Josh" said Samantha before kissing him again which took a little bit longer than the last but soon they broke apart for air again.

"Samantha, I just have one question for you" said Joshua.

"What is it?" asked Samantha, curiously.

Joshua then got a small black box from his coat pocket and went down on one knee while opening the black box which revealed a ring inside.

"Samantha Cole, will you marry me?" Asked Joshua, smiling warmly.

Samantha was crying with tears of joy but eventually she gave Joshua a answer that made him feel as if all his dreams had come true at once.

"Yes!" shouted Samantha, hugging Joshua again which he gladly returned. Alex and John then came up behind him and gave him pat on the back and a hug.

Soon they then got into some police cars and drove home and John was the first to be dropped off before Joshua, Alex and Samantha then drove to Alex's house which they did and got out of the cat and walked up to the front door of the house and knocked.

The door was answered by Nana Mama who then hugged the three and walked away to the kitchen while they got inside.

"Is she always like that?" Asked Samantha, confused.

"Not really but she does have a soft spot" said Joshua, squeezing Samantha's hand which she squeezed his hand back in return.

"May I ask where did you get the ring?" asked Samantha.

"Well, when I first got here in America and met Alex for the first time, he gave me the ring saying that he knows that I have someone special in mind that I might need the ring for and he was right" said Joshua.

Samantha smiled at that and she kissed him on the cheek letting him know that she was fine with it.

Soon they were having dinner when the news came on announcing that Picasso had been given the death penalty for killing 22 people. Joshua, Alex and Samantha then found out That during the search of Picasso's car, Ned Mahoney had found a list of kills created by Picasso which was the evidence that earned him the death penalty.

"He deserved it from the moment he started killing people" said Nana Mama, angrily.

"We know" said Joshua, who was very busy watching the news while everyone had gone back to eating their food.

Soon 6 months had past and Alex's left arm had fully healed which brought smiles to everyone's faces before the phone rang and Joshua answered it.

"Rankin here" answered Joshua.

"Hey Josh, can you along with both Alex and John come please?" Asked Michael Kantar.

"Why?" Asked Joshua.

"Because we have found POP-POP's uncle who is called Damaus holiday at his home and we need you and Alex and John to go to his house and search that second gun" said Jane Kantar.

"Ok, we are on it" said Joshua. "Bye".

"Bye" said Michael and Jane Kantar in unison before they ended the call.

"Hey Alex, you up for a new case?" asked Joshua.

"You bet I am" said Alex as they walked to Josh's Enzo Ferrari and drove off.


	15. Arresting of Damaus

**Hello Everyone. Here is a post-credit like chapter where is Justice is finally served. I hope you will enjoy it. :)**

Damaus Holiday was at his home having a cup of coffee when his phone rang which he then answered.

"Hello?" said Damaus.

"Hello Mr Holiday, enjoying your last moments of freedom?" asked the voice.

"What do you mean, Dr Cross?" asked Damaus, confused.

"Go to your front door and open it, only then you will see what I mean" said Alex Cross.

"You aren't planning on hurting me, aren't you?" asked Damaus.

"Just go to your front and open it" replied Alex Cross, annoyed.

Damaus then walked to his front door and opened it but the moment he had opened his front door, Joshua Rankin then tackled him to the ground before handcuffing him.

"What is the meaning of this!" shouted Damaus.

"You are under arrest Mr Holiday for both Murder and framing" said Joshua, before going to search for the second gun that he, Alex Cross and John Sampson were told about.

"What do you mean!?" asked Damaus.

"We mean that we have evidence that you killed those people and not your niece POP-POP" said John, smirking.

"You're mistaken, I wasn't the one who killed those people, it was my niece" said Damaus. "My fuc-".

"LANGUAGE!" shouted Joshua, who had finally found the second gun. "Hey, what do you know".

"That is also POP-POP's" said Damaus, smirking before he was answered by the man on the phone.

"That is not POP-POP's gun" said Alex Cross, standing in the doorway. "It's yours".

"You have no proof!" shouted Damaus.

"We actually do have proof that it is your gun" said Alex. "Wanna know why?".

"Why?" asked Damaus.

"Because before you made your escape, a male civilian called Paul Lindeman was walking by and he saw you holding the two guns" said Joshua, handing the second gun to John Sampson.

"And to also prove our point, he took a picture of you holding the two guns" said John.

"But no cops were coming after me" said Damaus, laughing.

"The only reason that there no cops coming after you was because the jury didn't believe Paul at the time" said Alex Cross.

"But now, Paul Lindeman is being congratulated on bringing in evidence" said Joshua.

"No, no, am a American citizen!" shouted Damaus, not believing what he was hearing. "You can't do this to me".

"Yes we can because the only place you will be spending your 'peace and quiet' is in a prison cell" said John, before some other policemen then came and took Damaus away.

"NO NO!" shouted Damaus as he was dragged away. "I AM A AMERICAN, YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!".

After Damaus was dragged out of sight, Ned Mahoney then came to congratulate the three.

"Good Job guys" said Ned, smiling. "With this much evidence, Damaus will be in prison while POP-POP will be set free".

"Yep, that is what we were hoping for" said Joshua. "Anything else?".

"I think you three have done enough detective work for one day, so how about you three go home to get some rest" said Ned. "I will take it from here".

"Thanks" said Joshua, before walking away.

"Yeah, thanks Ned" said Alex Cross, before also walking away.

"Same here" said John Sampson, before also walking away.

While they were walking towards their respective cars, Joshua's phone then Rang which he then answered.

"Hello" said Joshua.

"Hey Josh we heard that both you, Alex and John had finally caught Damaus Holiday" said Jane Kantar.

"Yep we did" said Joshua, before getting straight to the point. "Did you ring me for a reason?".

"As a matter of act, yes we did because there has been some strange kidnappings happening recently" said Michael Kantar. "And we were hoping that you, Alex and John are free to tackle this case".

"Well, we are free to tackle the case but we are going to have some rest first before getting to it" said Joshua, kindly. "You understand, right guys?"

"That's ok, we understand" said Jane. "Bye".

"Bye" said Joshua, before ending the call and putting his phone away in his pocket.

"Let me guess, that was Michael and Jane Kantar wasn't it?" asked Alex Cross.

"Yep, they wanted us to tackle a case where some strange kidnappings have been happening but I told them that we needed some rest first which they understood" said Joshua.

"And don't forget you and Samantha's wedding" teased John Sampson.

"Very funny John and is this payback for me and Alex teasing you" laughed Joshua.

"Yep" said John, making the three laugh.

"Well, it's time to get ready for my own wedding" said Joshua, before getting into his Enzo Ferrari. "I shall see you guys at the Wedding, shall I?".

"Yep, don't you worry" said Alex.

"We will be there" said John.

"Ok, see ya" said Joshua, waving at them one last time before driving off.

"He is one of a kind, don't you think Alex?" asked John.

"You know what John?" said Alex, as they watched Joshua drive away. "I have been thinking the same thing".


End file.
